


Star-Struck

by Missy



Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drive-Ins, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia and Burt sneak out to a secret Sunday night at the drive-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt: Raising Hope, Burt/Virginia, drive-in, sunday, sneaky. Thank you to Amber for beta!

She had her tongue in his mouth before they turned the corner. Burt had taken that corner with both of his eyes closed, so they only dinged the front bumper of the car on a guard rail as they gunned it down the street at the highest speed they could manage.

“I’m not wearing any underwear,” she blurted out, as they got closer to the drive-in.

“I’m wearing a jockstrap!” he piped up, and they pulled up to the ticket booth. Virginia growled and wrapped an arm around Burt’s neck, grinning. Without looking up, he said, ‘two to see ‘Lust in the Grass’.”

“Hello, Virginia,” came a sour voice. Oh God – it was Bonnie Michaels, that snotty witch from the hairdresser’s, with two kids in remedial reading and one in juvie she STILL thought her poo didn’t stink. Virginia offered up a frosty smile and yanked her hand away from Burt’s neck. Bonnie eyed them disapprovingly. “That’ll be five. EACH.”

Burt oblivious reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out air. Virginia’s face turned pale. “Oh crap, I gave my last five to Jimmy.” She glowered. “Damn that vaccination program...”

“Wait! I think I’ve got ten dollars in change in the ashtray!” With that, Burt dove down in his seat, hopefully not revealing that promised thong.

Virginia’s smile tightened. “I was six bucks short at the grocers. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I always save a handful of pennies for a rainy day. And to throw at mimes,” Burt responded. With that, he resurfaced and gleefully held out several handfuls of pennies. Bonnie autocratically counted every single cent, and then finally paid out their ticket and allowed them into the drive-in.He parked, and then Virginia all but dove into Burt’s lap, her arms around his neck and kissed him violently.

“Wait,” he panted, “wait…shouldn’t we get some popcorn?”

“Popcorn?!” she gasped out. WHY had she married…oh yeah, knocked up at fifteen. “All the hot butter you could ever want is in my pants, baby.”

“That…doesn’t sound sexy,” he gasped. “I’ll be right back.”

He was gone ten minutes, and Virginia wisely used that time by diddling herself to a preview of the new Steven Sagal movie. By the time Burt made it back with the popcorn she had two fingers working over her slit, her other hand flicking her clit back and forth.

He groaned and looked down at her. “aww, baby, Steven Sagal?”

“You weren’t here! What was I supposed to do, actually watch the movie?” she complained right back, yanking him down on top of her with a hungry moan. Somehow he got a hand on her boobs, and she pulled one from her cooch to shove it down the front of his sweatpants. She groped him through the jockstrap. “Ooooh, baby, you feel so big.” How many years had she been using **that** line on him? But it worked, and his cock grew in her grip. Virginia smirked and licked her lips. She loved Burt for a lot of reasons, and his dick had and always would make her top ten. “Mmmmmmm, baby baby baby,” she chanted. His mouth fell to her chest, pulling her tee-shirt up and tugging her breast free of her cheap bra.

“Baby,” he echoed back, sucking her nipple between his lips. His teeth scraped it, and she faked a moan until it was replaced by suction. She dragged him toward the other breast and pulled his cock free.

Onscreen, while she gave her husband a handjob, a woman in a red satin corset threw herself at the feet of a guy in a waistcoat. Burt was, as always, much more interesting than the movie, and she turned back to ; a moan strangled in her throat as she pulled a hand away from his boner and got both arms around his neck. He yanked up her skirt and waddled over, jamming them both against the car door and his cock into her pussy.

“Ohhh baby,” she moaned. He really DID feel bigger tonight; maybe it was the pheromones coming off the popcorn? Dear God, she was turning into Maw Maw. “Fuck me baby, fuck me hard.”

“Love you,” he muttered into her neck. She squeezed his torso until he started to thrust; then it was all about trying to time her orgasm before his, because God knew Burt had a way of turning into Mr. I Love Everybody but I Can’t Move My Hand when he came before her. A hand between them aided her – a thumb on her clit, and her own forefinger brushing the sensitive spot just beneath it.

“Oh shit, baby,” she moaned, feverishly working against him. Almost there, her whole body strained up against his and her legs shook.

“Uhh, Virginia,” he echoed back. Somehow her body buckled forward and her cunt squeezed his cock; Virginia wasn’t aware of Burt’s coming, but she was aware of his knee crunching down on her thigh. She was too far gone into Lulu land to care.

She was aware of several things at once; the movie reaching a frantic pitch on the car radio, Burt snoring into her neck, a cramp racing up her left hip and the wet spot growing under her ass. Thank God Jimmy never asked too many questions about the ugly lap rug they kept for their sneak dates.

“Burt, you’re squishing me.”

He snorted, stirred, and sat up. “Sorry.”

She gave him a half-smile, kissed his cheek. “I’ll sorry you. Did you take some of that horny goat weed or something?”

“That was one hundred percent Burtinator,” he grinned.

She sighed. “Guess we have to get back soon.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Jimmy and Hope won’t be back from their playdate ‘til eight, and MawMaw’s in her airplane phase; we got a whole hour ‘til someone’ll miss us.”

She grinned. Damn, she loved this man. “So…KFC and Dukes re-runs ‘til then?”

He sat up. “Sounds great.”

Virginia looped her arms around her husband’s neck, smiling up at him like a gooey-eyed, star-struck girl in a bad romantic movie.


End file.
